


Strange Times

by PFDiva



Category: Firefly, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen, Ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 11:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PFDiva/pseuds/PFDiva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a ridiculous piece of fiction based off a <a href="http://i-raised-you--from-perdition.tumblr.com/post/45851049563">ridiculous conversation</a> by a ridiculous author.  I don't claim to be up-to-date on Supernatural, and I don't care.  Last I saw Castiel, he was slightly insane, so he's a bit fuzzy and inexplicable in this.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Strange Times

**Author's Note:**

> This is a ridiculous piece of fiction based off a [ridiculous conversation](http://i-raised-you--from-perdition.tumblr.com/post/45851049563) by a ridiculous author. I don't claim to be up-to-date on Supernatural, and I don't care. Last I saw Castiel, he was slightly insane, so he's a bit fuzzy and inexplicable in this.

"Damn straight I'm awesome."

Zoe continues pointing her gun at the strangely-dressed white boy who keeps calling her 'Impala,' whatever that may be.

He's gaping at her in delighted awe, but she recognizes a gunman when she sees one.  His hands hover at his hips, while Stretch behind him is actually holding a gun in both hands, pointed at the ground, attempting to be harmless.

He's not, but the effort's kept him from getting shot thus far, so it's working well enough.

And then there's the blank-eyed man in the brown trench coat rounding out their group.

She'd think he was a Browncoat, but Browncoats comprise a very small group, and she doesn't know this man.

He's not a soldier, anyway.

Her gun moves to point at Stretch before she's consciously aware that he's moved, and he throws his hands up.

"Look, lady, I'm not looking for trouble, I'm just trying to get my brother to stop being a complete fucking idiot."

The awestruck guy casually elbows his taller brother, "But SAM, lookit!  That's my baby!"

"For the record, I am married, and if you try anything, you will come up with a sudden case of more holes to bleed from."

'Sam' regards Zoe warily, but the other guy is excited.

"See?  SEE!  The Impala's a badass."

"The name's Zoe."

"Dean, cut the shit, we've gotta GO."

"But SAM."

"I bet Gabriel and Wash would like each other."

There is a moment of dead silence as the brothers turn to peer at their companion, but Zoe is having none of it, and sights down the barrel of her gun at the third man's head, cocking the gun.

"I like to think I'm a woman of calm sensibilities and great dignity, but there is no reason you should be appearing in the middle of my ship's hangar, making playdates for my husband."

He cheerfully agrees.

"You are absolutely right!"

The trio disappear without a whimper, and Zoe sets the ship on high alert.

Eventually, River cryptically declares that “the winged man and the not-undead monster-hunters" were gone, whatever that might mean.

It gradually ratchets the tension down, but they still keep an extra eye open for a while.


End file.
